It's Charlie, Fool
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. Take for example, Drew and Charlie.


**A/N- This is for my sexy Charlie! Hope you like it babe! **

**Warning: Contains (horribly written) sexual content. **

* * *

Charlie watched the miscreant walk around her apartment like he owned the place.

Well, he kind of did...

Half at least.

They were roommates.

Who hated each other.

But she secretly loved him.

But the hate covered it up.

Was it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?

It had to be, because she did.

See? When he was around, she couldn't even have full thoughts. They came out in short sentences that often made no sense and had her wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

But it was his fault.

He made her this way. She automatically began seething every time she saw him, which was a lot, since they...lived together.

She often thought about the first few occurrences that made her hate him, such as the second day he moved in....

"_Carlie..."_

"_It's Charlie." _

"_Right, Charlie. I need the bathroom every night between seven and nine." He informed her. _

"_Fuck that. You can jackoff in your bedroom." _

"_Marlie, it's not that. It's just that..."_

"_My name is Charlie..C...H...A...R...L...I...E" She spelled it out for him. _

"_Of course. I need to shine my belt every night, and that takes time." Charlie remembered him telling her he was in the wrestling business and was some type of champion. Like she cared. He wasn't getting the bathroom for two hours each night. _

"_You can shine it up your ass for all I care. Just not in the bathroom." _

"_I think you're forgetting, Farlie, that I pay half for this place." He smirked and she wanted to smack him. _

_Needless to say, nothing got settled that night. _

It's been over a year and he still calls her Marlie, Carlie, or Farlie just to piss her off.

And it worked.

Every time.

She thought about calling him something that rhymed with his name, but nothing sounded good.

The only thing that rhymed with Drew and sounded like a name was Stu.

She watched him closely as he drank straight from the milk carton. She adverted her eyes before she flipped out on him. She would be glad when he went back to work. He had a weeks vacation and so far, he hasn't left the apartment.

It also didn't help that she had some bad news that she needed to tell him. She knew exactly what'd he say, so she put the conversation on hold for as long as she could.

But time had run out.

"Drew, I need to talk to you." Her voice was neutral, and he knew it was serious. She never called him Drew. It was always asshole, dickhead, fucker, and other names along those lines.

"Why are you bothering me on my day off?" But as he said it, he sat on the chair across from her, smiling.

"I can't live here, anymore." His smile instantly fell. She knew why, too. This meant he had to go out and look for a new roommate, and really, who enjoyed that?

"Why not? Did I do something, Marlie?"

"I can't afford it. I need to move back with my parents." She ignored the wrong name, and got right to the point.

"Did you lose your job?"

"No. Look, I have some doctors bills that my insurance won't cover, and they need paid. They allowed me to set up a payment plan, but with that, I can't afford to live here." She wanted to cry. She liked having her own apartment, even if it meant sharing with him.

She'd never admit it, but she sometimes enjoyed their bickering.

"I see. How much are the hospital bills?" Charlie never talked about it, but Drew knew what she went through a few years ago. He'd hear her talking about it to her friends, or when her mother called to check up on her.

"I don't see why it matters..."

"Marlie." He interrupted.

She looked at him.

"Close to forty grand." She whispered.

"Which hospital?" She wanted to reverse this and start questioning him. Starting with "Why are you asking me so many questions?" but she didn't. She kept quiet.

"United Memorial." She told him.

Drew simply nodded and walked into his room. Charlie sat there, confused. He didn't say anything else about the subject.

"Heartless fucker." She mumbled, logging onto her computer to pass the time and get her mind off things.

* * *

_Two days later_

Charlie struggled to open the door to the apartment as she juggled a few boxes. She finally managed to get the door open, and the four boxes and her tumbled into the empty apartment. After kicking the boxes out of the way, she walked back into the hallway to retrieve the mail. It was all for Drew, except for the last envelope. Seeing who it was from, she quickly opened it.

_Dear Charlotte, _

_ This is a confirmation letter to let you know that we received your payment in full. The total balance that you currently owe is $0.00. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dennis Harper_

Charlie dropped the letter and almost fell over.

Someone paid her hospital bills.

Who the hell had forty grand just laying around?

She quickly made her way over to the couch to sit down before she fainted. Was someone playing a sick joke on her? Because if they were, she'd murder them, bring them back to life, and do it all over again, only slower.

The beeping from the answering machine finally got to her, and she pushed the play button to listen to the three unheard messages.

**Message one:**_ Hey Charlie, are you finally having sex with that fine ass male you live with? If not, call me back so I can tell you how disappointed in you I am. _

Charlie shook her head at Ashley's message. She'd call her back later.

**Message two:**___Mr. McIntyre, this is Frank from Blockbuster, you have two..._

Charlie hit the delete button. The longer Drew went without returning the dvds, the more he'd have to pay, the more he'd bitch, the more pleasure she'd get out of it. After all, this was the third message she had deleted from them.

**Message three: **_Drew, it's Morrison. You weren't answering your cell so I figured I'd call here. Anyway, the boys all heard what you did for Charlie and took a collection. It's not much, but what you did can never be repaid. Call me back when you get this. _

Charlie replayed the message.

Again.

And again.

And again.

After the third time, it finally sunk it.

Drew paid the forty thousand.

Before she could think about it anymore, Drew walked in the front door, sweating. He was either running or just got back from the gym. He stopped to look at the boxes before shaking his head.

"Morrison called you. You're supposed to call him back." Charlie didn't look at him. She couldn't.

"Thanks." He grabbed the phone and went into the bathroom. She could hear faint talking but could only make out "you left a message?" and "No, Farlie told me you called." Even when he wasn't speaking to her he still refused to call her Charlie.

When she couldn't hear anymore, she got and stood outside the bathroom, her ear pressed against the door.

She wasn't sure what to think.

Twenty minutes ago she hated his guts.

But that was before she knew what he did for her.

Did she still hate him?

She definitely loved him.

She supposed not. She never really hated him to begin with. He just purposely annoyed her. That was what bothered her when she thought she was going to have to move out. She didn't want to admit to it, but she'd miss him.

"It's not nice to ease in on other people's conversations." Charlie jumped back. She didn't hear the door open. She looked up and saw Drew staring at her, a blank expression on his face.

"I'm just going to go..." She began to walk away when he started talking.

"You weren't supposed to know." His voice was soft, and that caught her by surprise.

"I know." She didn't know what else to say.

"Things don't have to change. We can still hate each other and all that."

"Yeah." Words were useless in situations like this.

They stood staring at each other for a a few moments, before he started walking towards his room.

"Why?" He stopped and turned around to face her.

"I...I didn't want to lose you." He admitted, lowering his head so that some of his long hair would fall into his face. He always did that when he was nervous, she noticed.

She stepped closer to him.

"Me either."

It was his turn to step closer.

"I know what you went through...a few years ago...I heard you a few times. You're the strongest person I know. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be in debt all your life. You were so brave, and you fought, and won. And what, you're rewarded with a forty thousand dollar medical bill? Bullshit. It's not right. I had to do something. I had to ma.." She placed her fingers on his lips.

"Shh." She replaced her fingers with her lips. It was tentative at first. Slow.

She slowly pushed them backwards into the bathroom. Without breaking apart, her hands reached for his belt and undid it, quickly pushing his pants down, leaving him in only his blue boxers. He carefully pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side, taking a moment to look at her. She was beautiful.

It didn't take long before they were both naked, standing in the middle of the bathroom, kissing each other for all they were worth. He backed her up against the wall and nudged his leg between her legs. Their tongues were each massaging the other with a mad sense of urgency,bodies pressed completely against the other. Limbs were becoming tangled together and what had started out as slow took a rapid turn into a necessity that had to happen. Right now. Charlie was panting and Drew's teeth nipped at her lower lip,drawing sighs from the perfect mouth. Charlie's hands had dropped to Drew's shoulders, unable to hold them up on her own anymore. Her entire body was starting to feel like mush.

Drew was kissing her with a passion he didn't know he had in him. The feel of her small body trapped between him and the wall was amazing. He honestly couldn't figure out how he had managed to keep his hands off of her before.

He couldn't do that anymore and he lowered his hand down until he was massaging the mound between her legs The moment he had placed his hand on it, Charlie had let out a loud gasp. It didn't take long for Drew to find out how wet she was for him. Her hand was slowly rubbing Drew while he continued to pull kisses from her mouth. His eyes stayed open wanting to watch Charlie's facial expression change in ways Drew had never seen before. His entire face was relaxed and he was totally blissed out. It felt practically offensive having to tear his lips from hers but he wanted to be able to take in everything.

"Drew, please." She begged, stroking him faster.

"Lets take this to the bedroom." He suggested.

"No. Right here."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now Drew, please." He wanted to please her, so he did as she asked. He leaned in and kissed her again, laughing silently as she balanced herself on the sink.

Breaking from their kiss, Drew quickly lifted her up onto the edge of the sink. Charlie's eyes had been closed,nervously waiting for what was to come next but excited to get to it. They opened slowly though as soon as she realized contact with Drew had come to a stop.

"What are you doing?" She breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"Admiring you." He smiled. He didn't give her a chance to respond.

Charlie was extremely wet just waiting for Drew to bury himself inside. So much that Drew really didn't need to use his own spit to coat his dick. Drew took the base and slowly guided it into Charlie. Charlie grunted and clenched her fists but didn't tell Drew to stop and didn't scream out in pain. Because even though it hurt,it was a good kind of hurt and she liked that sort of thing. It did cross her mind however, that she should have told Drew she hadn't had sex in awhile.

"Fuck. I'm not going to last long." He whispered in her ear, kissing a trail down to her lips.

"Me either. Faster." Drew didn't take the hint and continued at his slow pace, teasing her.

"Drew!" Charlie's impatient demand for Drew to finish what he started snapped him back to full focus.  
He grabbed himself and positioned himself back at Charlie's entrance and thrust himself back in with little warning. Charlie yelped but it got caught in her throat as Drew did it again harshly. Her hands began pulling at his long hair. The faster he went, the harder she pulled.

"Yeah, yeah! Yes!" Charlie's voice was dominated with supreme passion.

Drew continued with the fast motions, increasing his speed as each moment passed. It wasn't long before Drew let out a loud "fuck" and they came together.

All that was heard was the harsh, raged breathing from the two as the minutes ticked by. Charlie slid off the sink and looked at Drew.

And began to ramble.

"By the way, Blockbuster called you numerous times about the DVD's you have that are late, but I always deleted them. It was childish and I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Charlie." He smiled at her, and she froze.

Charlie.

Not Marlie.

Not Carlie.

Not Farlie.

He called her Charlie.


End file.
